


Aurora

by xcecewritesx



Series: Aurora [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcecewritesx/pseuds/xcecewritesx
Summary: The war is coming. Voldemort is gaining power and despite their efforts, there is only so much The Order can do. In the midst of all this, James and Lily decide to marry. Sirius, of course, gets the coveted best man spot, and Lily's choice of Maid of Honor will change Sirius Black's life forever.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aurora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Words meant nothing to Sirius Black

Words carried all the weight of feathers in his world. When he was young, his mom said she loved him, that was a lie. It was rare that she would say it, but a lie nonetheless. All his life people talked and didn't follow up To Sirius, actions meant so much more than words. So when James said he was going to propose, Sirius laughed. They were too young to get married. They weren't even nineteen yet.

Then, At James's birthday party, Sirius watched as his best friend got down on one knee and asked Lily Evans to be his wife. That had been two weeks ago. Today, Sirius was supposed to meet with James, Lily and Lily's maid of honor to start planning the wedding and, of course, the Stag party, which was the only way Sirius would be referring to the party for obvious reasons.

He woke up early that morning, with a hangover. He groaned as soon as his eyes opened, the harsh glare of sunlight spilling in from the window, as he had apparently neglected to close the curtains the night before.

He almost hated to do it, but he forced himself to look back over his shoulder. Sure enough, a long expanse of bare back was all he could see, the swell of the woman's ass was covered up by the sheet. Sirius managed to not curse out loud, but it seemed she read his mind as she stretched and rolled over to look at him.

"Good morning." She purred. Not so far, he found himself thinking. She was pretty, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't remember her name, and that he was supposed to be meeting James in less than an hour, based on the numbers on the clock behind her.

"Morning." He replied, easily putting on one of his most charming smiles, calculating the best way to get her the hell out.

"Are you leaving?" She asked. The charming smile dropped and Sirius looked around the room. This wasn't his flat, it was too well decorated. He cursed in his head yet again, this time at himself. He could have gotten out without waking her up.

"I'm afraid so, Love." He nodded. "I have an early meeting today." He stood, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Surely you can be a little late." She pouted, letting the sheets slip off to reveal her naked body. Suddenly Sirius was reminded of why he'd left the bar with her. The curves the sheet had managed to cover up would make statues of Greek Goddesses jealous. However, as the night before came back to him, he remembered what a mistake that had been. Her over the top screams of ecstasy had been almost embarrassing.

"I would love to." A lie. "But this is a very important meeting." Half a lie. "But send me an owl, we'll meet up again soon." A lie. The lies flowed so easily from his tongue he didn't so much as stutter, collecting clothes, stepping into his underwear, tugging his pants up over his long legs and heading for the door, shirt and shoes in hand.

"Promise." She asked, still pouting.

"Would I lie?" He grinned before apparating away.

Sirius reappeared in his own flat, less well put together, but it did what it had to do. He had a bed, a couch, a kitchen and a bookcase with a few choice volumes. Everything about the flat Screamed Sirius Black, including the massive Gryffindor flag, not the one from his room back at his parents' home. No that was still there, thanks to the permanent sticking charm he'd learned from his mother.

Also screaming 'Sirius Black', was the medicine cabinet. Sirius opened it up to find he was completely out of hangover potions, and the clock reflected in the mirror told him he was out of time, he was supposed to be at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago.

He changed his clothes, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and apparated to the bistro where they would all be meeting. There were places in muggle London where it was safe for wizards to go, and this Bistro was one of them.

It probably would have been easier to have the meeting at James and Lily's home but when Sirius had mentioned it before, James had shrugged it off. Sirius was glad for it now though, he needed food.

"You look like shit." James greeted his friend, getting up to hug him. "And smell worse."

"Thanks mate. You look like your wife dressed you." Sirius replied, going to hug Lily.

"Not his wife yet." She reminded him. "But yes, I did buy him that outfit." She confirmed.

"I figured, there's not a bit of quidditch on the man." Sirius plopped down in one of the open seats and looked to the final seat where, presumably, the main of honor should have been sat. "Lily dear, is your maid of honor invisible or am I not as late as I thought I was?"

"Neither, you were late, and she's not invisible, she's just more late than you are." Lily replied.

"I told you to tell her a full hour early."

"Then she wouldn't have come at all."

"Who is she?" Sirius interrupted before they could turn it into a full blown argument.

"My sister." Lily answered. "My maid of honor."

"You have a sister?"

"Two of them." Lily confirmed. "That I've talked about before in front of you, cheers to your ability to pay attention, Sirius." He simply shrugged. "She will be here soon." She promised, glancing at her watch then at her fiancée.

"I hope so, I'm starving." James rubbed his stomach, they could all hear it grumble.

"There she is now." Lily stood, looking past Sirius. The man turned his head to look back over his shoulder and paused, He never, in a million years would have guessed this woman was in any way related to Lily Evans. She wore wide bell bottom jeans with a crochet crop top, round sunglasses and her hair, while Lily's was deep red, was a dark blonde and cut into a short bob.

"There's no way." He shook his head. The outfit screamed 60's but somehow she made it completely work.

"Sorry I'm late." The young woman dropped her bag in the empty seat and walked around to hug Lily. "I was on the way here and ran into someone playing guitar on the street so I stopped to listen and next thing I knew an hour had passed." She waved a dismissive hand. "Morning James." She walked around Lily to hug James, who wrapped his arms around her.

"No hug for me?" Sirius asked as she headed back to her seat.

"Lily said hugging you was dangerous, and I listen to my big sister at least once a year. Today is her lucky day."

"But not mine." Sirius looked to Lily, who shrugged.

"Poppy Evans." The girl introduced herself.

"Sirius-"

"Sirius Black, yes, Lily's mentioned you several times over the years. I expected a much larger head." Sirius quirked an eyebrow and looked at James, who simply smiled.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that? Best friend?"

"I encourage it." James confirmed.

"Of course." Sirius shook his head. "So Did you go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Poppy. The other three of them stared at him a moment. "What?" He finally asked.

"I'm not a witch." She answered. "A fact that continues to piss me off to this day." Poppy added.

"I'm the only witch in my family, Sirius." Lily reminded him.

"Oh." Sirius glanced up, dropping the subject as the waitress brought them all glasses of water and menus.

"Have you guys started doing anything for the wedding?" Poppy asked, taking her sunglasses off and dropping them on the table before picking up her menu and flipping through it. "Also why are you hungover? Don't you lot have something for that?" It took Sirius a moment to realize she was talking about him.

"Ran out." Sirius replied. "And I thought I was doing a good job of hiding the hangover."

"You weren't." James confirmed.

"We haven't started really talking about the wedding yet." Lily put down her menu, knowing what she wanted.

"Really? Because I've already started planning the Stag party." Sirius informed her.

"Wow, we're less prepared than Sirius, that's embarrassing." James grinned.

"Yes, but he's planning a party, so it's hardly surprising." Lily argued.

"That's fair." James nodded.

"How many strippers are you hiring for the Stag party? I want to make sure I get double that for Lily's bachelorette."

"Five." Sirius answered Poppy.

"Zero." James and Lily replied in unison. Sirius rolled his eyes and held up five fingers. Poppy nodded and from the big bag she had brought with her, withdrew a small notepad and a pen, writing out the number ten on the first page she flipped to.

"Poppy, no strippers." Lily repeated.

"Of course not, Lils, I would never." Poppy looked up at her sister and smiled sweetly, flipping the notebook to a new, random, blank page.

The waitress showed up again, saving them all to get their food orders. Sirius ordered something greasy to help ease his hangover.

"How many bridesmaids do you intend on having, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Four." Lily answered. "You will have to dig up an extra friend, James. I plan on having Marlene, Alice, Poppy and Petunia."

"Petunia?" Sirius asked.

"My other sister… why are you making that face?" Lily asked, her attention shifting to Poppy.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask Petunia to be your bridesmaid." She shrugged. "I don't think she'd… accept."

"Why wouldn't she accept? It's her sister's wedding." James pointed out.

"Tunia's started dating this… Awful lump of a man. Vernon. He's worse than she is when it comes to 'everything has to be perfect'. He hates me, and I'm… what's the word you lot use?"

"Muggle." Sirius supplied.

"Yes, that. I don't know that she's even told him that you exist, I haven't heard them mention you." Poppy admitted. Sirius felt rage boiling in his gut. Lily was a good friend, and the idea that her sister would go as far as to pretend she didn't exist just because of magic? He gripped the cloth napkin off the table in his fist.

"She's my sister, Poppy, at the very least, I have to ask her." Lily finally replied. Poppy shrugged and picked up her glass of water as soon as the waitress brought them around, taking a long drink from the icy glass.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

The rest of the breakfast meeting was fairly uneventful. They began discussing things for the wedding, slowly but surely, the headache started to go away. By the time they'd all eaten and the plates were cleared away, the four of them had a solid plan for everything that needed to be done and picked out. It wasn't going to be a long engagement, quite the opposite, they were going to be rushing quite a bit but, as Lily pointed out, with the addition of Magic, they didn't necessarily need to wait that long.

None of them felt up to adding that they didn't know how long they had. As Lily, James and Sirius were in The Order and anytime they went out on assignment there was a risk they wouldn't come back, something Sirius was sure Lily hadn't told her family about.

"Alright, next weekend, Poppy, I'll come over to Mum and Dad's and we can start on the bridesmaid invitations."

"Why can't she just come to your place? Wouldn't that be easier than moving everything?" Sirius asked. Poppy gave him a look that told him, in no uncertain terms, she thought he was an idiot.

"Because the trip would take me hours."

"Muggle." James reminded Sirius.

"Oh… Ooooh." Sirius rolled his eyes. "How annoying." Poppy quirked an eyebrow.

"I'd apologize for inconveniencing you, but I'm not sorry." She shrugged and stood up, grabbing her notebook off the table. "Alright, I have places to be, but I will see you this weekend."

"Next weekend." Lily corrected.

"That too." Poppy leaned in to hug her sister, then flipped James the bird with a grin before turning and walking away.

"So that's your sister?" Sirius asked.

"She is." Lily nodded.

"Her arse is nicer than yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders hang out and Sirius finds himself at a night club after contemplating all the ways he’s disappointed his family

"I didn't expect that from Lily's family." Sirius commented to James later that week as the pair congregated at Sirius's flat. Remus and Peter were on their way, but James always showed up early, just in case they got the urge to mess with their other two friends. Pranks sometimes took time to set up, and rushing felt like it ruined the art.

Today, they just used it to talk about what had happened a few days before.

"Yeah, her family is… a bit all over the place. Her parents are lovely. Robert and Catherine are nice, they seem to really like me-"

"Or they hide their disdain well."

"Or they hide their disdain well," James nodded. "They didn't weep with horror when I proposed though, so that's a point in the 'they like me' column." Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, her parents are great. Her older sister is… not my biggest fan, nor does she seem to be a fan of Lily either. I was surprised. Lily talked like she and her sisters all use to be really close. Wouldn't know it by talking to Petunia." James made a face.

"That's the problem. The name. Petunia is an unpleasant name."

"Not unlike Sirius." James agreed. Sirius made a face at his best friend. "Anyway, Poppy seems to like me. Her and Lily get on well, though Lily does worry about her a lot. Says she doesn't think before she does things and she trusts too easily."

"I can understand half of that." Sirius propped his bare feet up on the table sitting in front of his couch. "When did I paint my toenails?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the black painted nails. He didn't remember it.

"Who knows." James plopped down on the couch and turned, propping his own feet up on Sirius's lap.

"I should paint yours. We could match, it'd be adorable."

"Do not paint my toe nails you absolute weirdo- ow!" James sat up straighter after Sirius pulled out a pinch of leg hair. "Ow."

A moment later, Remus appeared, with Peter in tow. The full moon was coming, Remus looked about as rough as he usually did around this time of month. Peter looked a bit tired, but nothing out of the normal.

"Are we interrupting?" Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow at the friends.

"Usually, yes." Sirius answered. James turned and looked up at Remus with a grin.

"Morning Moony."

"You know for most people, James, this isn't morning. It's one in the afternoon." Remus pointed out before going to sit in the one chair in the room, leaving Peter to take his usual spot on the floor.

"We were just discussing family. Lily's in specific." Sirius curled his toes until they cracked. Peter audibly gagging at the sound. "I got to meet Lily's sister."

"Which one?" Remus asked.

"You knew she had sisters?"

"Yes, Sirius, While you were up your own arse and James was busy trying to seduce her with his eyes, I actually listened to what Lily said on a regular basis. She talked about her sisters quite a bit."

"Huh… alright then. The younger one."

"Poppy." Remus nodded. "Lily was saying the other day that they were all shocked and thrilled that she finished school."

"The other day? You were talking to Lily the other day?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes and let his head roll back.

"Yes, James, sometimes, I talk to your fiancée without you present because we are friends."

"Do you do this?" James asked Sirius.

"Yes, of course."

"What about you?" James turned to look at Peter, who was toying with a loose thread on the cuff of his khaki pants.

"Not really." Peter admitted.

"This is why Peter is my favorite, he doesn't go behind my back.'

"Drama Queen." Sirius shoved James' legs off his lap.

Sirius needed a break from talking about wedding talk. It seemed like every time he spent any time with Prongs the subject was the wedding. He was happy for James, he was, and he did like hearing about the planning but it was a lot and it was constant. There was a club not far from his place that he liked to go to fairly regularly and that was where he planned on going tonight.

He peeled off his clothes, tossing them towards the bed as he headed for the shower.

He loved his flat, it was the second thing he'd gotten for himself after he'd gotten the unexpected money from his uncle. The first thing, of course, had been the motorcycle that he was still working on charming. He wanted it to fly. Motorbikes were fun on the road, but he knew they'd be even better in the air. The issue was trying to get it to go up and stay upright. So far, the bike had a habit of flipping upside down in the air and he wasn't sure if the problem was the charm, or his riding.

He finished undressing and got into the shower, turning on the warm water.

Hunting for the flat had been an adventure. He'd never had to do anything like this before. He had lived in his parents' nightmare of a home, then the dorms and finally he'd ended up bunking at the Potters' house which was, to this day, the only place he considered his home. Even the flat couldn't compare to the warmth and happy memories that had been created while living with James and his parents.

James had gone with him to look for a flat, they'd gone to see about eight places before coming here. It was their last stop of the day, both of them were tired, a little cranky but as soon as the landlord had opened the door, Sirius knew this was it. He had to be careful, the landlord, he knew, was a wizard, but the building was in a muggle area and a lot of the tenants were muggles. Sirius didn't know what happened when one exposed oneself as a wizard to a muggle but he really did not want to find out. He was able to apparate in and out of his flat, but he couldn't do it out in the hall and he had to be careful who heard him talking.

The flat was a good size, perfect for a man living on his own and if Remus ever needed to stay with him, and he sometimes did, it was big enough that they didn't constantly trip over each other. It only had the one bedroom but that was all Sirius needed. The best part? The bathroom. It was spacious and gave him plenty of room in the shower to sing and dance which, of course, was the only thing that mattered to him.

After he finished in the shower, the mirrors completely steamed up, he stepped out and headed for the bedroom, changing into a clean t-shirt and dark jeans. He stopped long enough to fix his hair and put on shoes then headed out the door.

"Hi Sirius." The man glanced down the hall and smiled at the woman.

"Hey Helen." He nodded. Helen was a sweet lady, a single mum, probably ten years older than him. If not for the kids, he definitely would have gone for it. But he wasn't out to mess up any kids' lives.

"Heading out for the night?" She asked, locking her door behind her.

"Yeah, want me to walk you to your car?" He offered. She was obviously getting ready to leave for work. She was a nurse, already dressed in her pale blue dress and the sensible white shoes, her white apron draped over one arm.

"Oh you don't have to bother."

"It's no bother, I'm heading down that way anyhow." He stopped and waited for her to get the door locked and walked to the door to the stairwell with her. "Does Doris have the kids?" He asked. Doris was her mother.

She looked surprised.

"You remember that?"

"Of course." Three months before, there had been an emergency and Sirius ended up watching Helen's two kids for a couple hours until Doris could come get them, she'd been utterly shocked to see the man that had been babysitting her grandkids. "I think she hated me."

"She did." Helen admitted. "But the way June and Max talked about you after, she came around." She promised. Sirius opened the door and held it so she could walk through and start down the stairs. "Now I think she's trying to find a way to set you up on a blind date with my cousin Stacey." She laughed.

"Oh no, now that's a bad idea, she will hate me then." Sirius assured her.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'd make a fabulous boyfriend if you ever wanted to settle down." Helen waved off his denial. "You're young, you might change your mind. You might not. Jerry didn't" Jerry was her ex, the father of her kids.

They got to the bottom floor and Sirius walked with her to the car, waiting until it had started and she was driving off before heading in the direction of the club, her insistence that someday, he'd make a great boyfriend, on his mind.

It wasn't that he didn't want to ever have a proper girlfriend, he just didn't think he'd be good at it, regardless of what she said. He had dated a couple of girls in school, nothing that lasted very long. The longest had been Marlene, that was also the only one that didn't end in complete disaster. Turned out, he, as a general rule, was a runaway train heading straight for a brick wall of pain when it came to basically every aspect of his life.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he got closer to the club, he wasn't here to over think about his inability to keep a relationship, no he was here to have a good time, have a couple drinks, find a hot someone to hook up with and wake up with some regrets, a killer hangover and learn nothing of substance from the experience. Just like every other night.

Electrocity was the club that Sirius liked to go to. It was pretty chill, it had great music, he couldn't do obvious magic there but honestly he didn't need to.

Of course it did occur to him that if his parents could see him now they'd have heart attacks, which was a great incentive. Their son, a member of the Black family, though he was sure he'd been blasted off the damn tree, living among muggles, going to their clubs, taking them home. He could hear Walburga's heart stop.

It was a glorious sound.

He got in the line that let people into the club and he was allowed in without so much as a second glance. The music was loud, people were already out on the dance floor, moving to the beat. He headed for the bar, but didn't order anything, not yet, instead he kept his gaze on the dance floor, looking for anyone of interest.

He knew her as soon as he saw her, smooth dark skin, her hair was done up in braids, more than Sirius could count from this far away. He looked to the bartender, ordering himself a drink and after it was in his hand, he got up and headed for the young woman.

"About time you came over here." She smirked, taking the drink from his hand and taking a sip. She placed it back into his open palm. "I didn't know if you were afraid to come over, or just a creep."

"Definitely a creep." Sirius confirmed, unbothered by her taking a sip. He held the glass to his lips, the alcohol in Electrocity was terrible, but that wasn't what he came for anyway. The song changed, flowing into the next one and he moved to dance with the young woman.

"I'm Nya." She informed him, raising her voice up above the music. His free hand moved to her waist, she wore sparkling purple bell bottoms and a matching halter top that basically her entire torso uncovered.

"Sirius." He replied, finishing the drink. The two of them danced, their bodies moving in a graceful rhythm to the beat of the music.

"You're a good dancer." Nya complimented him after they'd been going for about an hour, She had jerked her head towards the door and he followed after her. It was even darker outside now, and the line to get in had pretty much vanished. He took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air, digging into his pocket for his cigarettes, He offered her one and she took it. "You come here a lot?" She asked.

"I do." He quirked an eyebrow.

"I had a couple of girls warn me about you in the restroom." She informed him. Okay, maybe it was time to find a different club.

"Yeah? What'd they say?"

"That you're a player."

"Ah, yeah, I get that a lot." He nodded.

"Is it true?"

"It might be." He confirmed. He wasn't going to lie to her, she was gorgeous, he had every intention of taking her back to his place, but he wasn't going to do it under any false pretenses. Nya looked him up and down slowly.

"At least you're honest." She commented, before kissing him

The distance between Sirius's apartment and the club was 15 minutes walking. He was pretty sure they managed to get there in less than five and a few items of clothing were left behind, scattered down the street like bread crumbs.

Sirius didn't bother to unlock the door, using wandless magic to flip the lock, his body already pressed to Nya's, the door flinging open and bouncing off the wall behind it.

"Shit-" Nya started to pull away from the kiss but he shook his head.

"It's fine." He didn't care. He kicked the door closed and the pair headed for the bedroom. Sirius might not have been meant to be a boyfriend, but was was definitely made to be a one night stand


End file.
